


Feel You (Love and Cherish, Hold You)

by fvalconbridge



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to play around with some light bondage. As requested on the glee kink meme, featuring a bottom Blaine with some prostate play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You (Love and Cherish, Hold You)

It was no secret between the two of them that Kurt loved to finger Blaine and Blaine loved nothing more than to lay there and take everything Kurt could give him. He could finger fuck him into oblivion, and then do it all over again until Blaine could do nothing but feel and spread his legs wider to watch those digits disappear inside his body. 

To be honest, they got off on it so hard that they actually did it more than having sex. Kurt loved the way Blaine responded, begging and pleading as he completely wrecked him. There was something about the way Blaine laid himself bare for only him to see, putting all his trust in Kurt. It made him hungry for it, for that feeling, the thought of what a mess he made his boyfriend in these moments; he was almost dizzy with it. It was an addiction, the look in Blaine’s eyes, the taste of the sweat on his skin and the blush that travelled all the way down his chest.

At first it had been nothing more than necessary, more awkward than pleasurable as they were learning and trying to figure things out. But it changed, all it took was a tiny bend in Kurt’s fingers one day and their sex life was never the same again. Blaine saw stars. It quickly became something more, something that they both thought about as they lay at home in the dark, unashamed as they whispered down the phone unable to get any alone time in the week days with their busy class schedule.

Today was not one of those days, it was a weekend and Kurt was desperate by the time he heard the door slam, signalling the leave of his Dad and Carol from the house. In a second the Vogue magazine that Blaine had been reading was whipped out of his hand and threw across the room. Blaine squeaked in surprise as Kurt twisted the other boy’s body around, practically lifting him onto the bed as he laid him down. Blaine didn’t have time to think before Kurt was on him, straddling his hips and attacking his mouth. Kisses were open mouthed, eager and demanding. He could only groan in pleasure and try meet his kisses back with equal intensity. He wanted to touch Kurt, wanted to run his hands over his body, through his hair and hold his face as he kissed him but found his wrists in a tight hold above his head. Kurt’s hands felt large around his wrists. He grinned. 

Their breathing was heavy, their skin burning and stomachs twisting in arousal as they pressed into each other, bodies connecting but it was not enough. “Too many clothes,” Blaine gasped, “Off.” Kurt groaned into his mouth. 

“I want to finger you, Blaine.” He whispered, still kissing him. Blaine nodded and bit Kurt’s lip in a teasing manner. 

“Do it.” 

Kurt smirked as sat up slowly, rocking himself back and forth as he pressed himself against Blaine’s erection. His jeans were tight and the material stretched over his cock outlining it in an obscene way, Blaine moaned at the sight. Kurt let go of the hands he had captured to unbuttoned his shirt and watched his boyfriend lick his lips. It made him feel so sexy when Blaine watched him like this. Blaine reached out as he sat up, pulling Kurt into his lap and kissing a trail up his neck. He could feel him tremble in his arms and it took his breath away.

“I want to tie you up...” He whispered into his ear. Blaine felt his dick twitch in excitement.

“Fuck, yes.” He moaned. “You never fail to surprise me, baby.” Blaine kissed him hard, holding him in place with one arm and touching him with the other. His hand travelled up the solid plane of Kurt stomach, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch; around his waist and to his broad shoulders where he pulled him forward, forcing a change in the angle so he could kiss him deep. His hand travelled down his spine, splayed wide trying to feel everything as he finally came to his ass, where he encouraged him to thrust forward, pressing his cock against his stomach.

“I want you so bad.” Blaine’s voice was deep and quiet, full of need. Kurt nodded and placed a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him back down. “Be a good boy and get ready, I’ll go and get supplies.” Blaine nodded and pulled his jumper over his head, breathing deeply as he watched Kurt disappear into his wardrobe. They used to keep the essentials in Kurt’s bedside cabinet until Finn had been searching for something one day and stumbled across some condoms, Kurt had immediately moved them to his closet where no one in his family would dare to enter in fear of the consequences of messing up his delicate clothing arrangements.

While Kurt rummaged, Blaine got busy removing his clothes and locating Kurt’s shirt so he could fold it over the chair for him. He sighed in relief as he undid his button on his trousers; these jeans could be a killer. He shimmied out of them trying to pull them off quickly before Kurt got back because there was really no way to be sexy while taking off skinny jeans. He debating about taking his boxers off too but Kurt usually enjoyed that so he left them on and got comfortable on the bed.

Not even a second later Kurt was walking back into the room, clad in only his boxer briefs, lube and a few condoms in one hand and holding up two scarves in the other. Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Really now, I feel so privileged to be wearing Kurt Hummel’s scarves. I never thought I would be allowed one, let alone two.” He joked and patted the bed next to him. Kurt made his way over in a few steps and joined, kneeling at his right hand side.

“So you should.” Kurt smiled and dumped the stuff on the bedside cabinet. Blaine held his wrists out, a blush on his cheeks at the thought of what they were doing. Kurt was gentle as he wrapped a scarf around each wrist in a simple knot, leaving plenty of length falling from each side. “Now relax.” Blaine grinned laying back and hesitantly lifted his hands above his head to grip on two of the bars of the bed. “Is that comfortable?” Blaine nodded and watched Kurt tie them. “They’re not too tight, so if you want to move them you can, but don’t pull them too much.” Blaine was still smiling and his grin only got wider as Kurt sat up and got comfortable, straddling him again, sitting just under Blaine’s crotch. 

“Kiss me.”

Kurt obeyed, leaning forwards and gasping at the feel of Blaine’s warm skin pressed against his own. He cupped his face and leaned forward kissing him achingly slow, leaving Blaine squirming in need. He dipped his tongue slowly into his mouth, absorbing the taste, basking in the smell of his aftershave and the feel of him. They kissed for a long time, leaning their foreheads together as they tried to calm their breathing. They rubbed against each other, Kurt fondling Blaine’s nipples making him whimper and thrust up, cocks aligning but never getting so into it that they lost control. 

“Please?” Blaine asked. Kurt gulped and climbed off him; he gripped his boyfriend’s leg just under his knee and bought it over his own head so he could sit between the boy’s legs. He rubbed his hands up and down his strong thighs in a comforting manner, the feeling of the slightly curly leg hair rough against his delicate palms. He licked his lips as he couldn’t help but stare. Blaine was gorgeous. His hands continued, progressively getting higher until they reached the waistband of his boxers. He slipped his hands around his hips, motioning for the boy to lift up as he slipped them off, guiding his knees up so he could pull them off with ease. He let Blaine’s underwear fall to the floor forgotten as he gently spread his boyfriend’s legs again but let him rest his feet on the mattress comfortably with his knees still bent.

Oh God, Blaine was so hard, his cock curved beautifully against his stomach and leaking, precum sticking in his happy trail. He rubbed his hands down again until they were resting in the crease between his legs and his crotch, brushing his thumbs just underneath Blaine’s balls in a feather light touch. Blaine whimpered as he watched Kurt. “Please?” He asked again, his voice broken and breathing shaky.  
Kurt grabbed the lubricant off the table and squirted some into the palm of his hand, Blaine was watching but it hurt his neck so he let his head crop back into the pillows and closed his eyes, bracing himself.  
The hands on him were warm and oily, they stroked him on his inner thighs smearing oil everywhere, massaging it into his skin, relaxing him. Kurt’s hands were smooth, teasing but firm as they touched him. 

Blaine groaned and lifted his leg slightly, his toes pointing as he bought his knee back up, desperate to be touched there. Kurt traced to fingers around his entrance, rubbing at the skin and teasing the sensitive nerves there. Kurt’s other hand found its way to the back of Blaine’s thigh, supporting his leg as he tried to hold it up. Blaine’s breathing was heavy; those fingers were pushing just slightly harder against him but never going inside. He could feel his muscles clench in his thighs as he slowly pushed back meeting the gentle pace of Kurt’s fingers.

He whimpered as they disappeared. 

Blaine jumped as cold was suddenly pressed against him and suddenly everything was so much more wet down there, without warning a moan tore from his lips as he felt Kurt push inside, there was no resistance or pain as he was so relaxed, just that strange sensation of not being warmed up inside yet and Kurt feeling a little bit foreign. He had moved away from the cold but soon relaxed again.

The strange feeling didn’t last long and Blaine let his other leg flop open, putting himself on display, opening himself up so his boyfriend’s fingers could press in deeper. He liked that Kurt was watching, that he could see what he was doing to him, making him hard and aching and more than a little bit desperate.  
Kurt didn’t take it slow but started fucking in and out straight away knowing Blaine could take it. He pressed up, massaging against the tightness and pushing the lube into him further with every thrust making him slick. 

“Come on, Kurt. More.” Blaine gasped, gripping the bars tight as he started to meet Kurt’s finger half way, pushing against them as leverage. It wasn’t enough. Kurt didn’t hesitate and added another finger. Blaine gasped and Kurt shoved his leg higher to blatantly stare at his fingers as they stretched around his pink hole. He pressed forwards roughly, searching around, massaging the skin in small circles until he found the slightly different texture of Blaine’s prostate. The boy howled, crying out loudly and throwing his head back, eyes squeezed tight. “Fuck me!” He cried, shoving himself down onto Kurt fingers. “Oh, God.” He was becoming near incoherent and Kurt continued to press against the gland, not bothering to pull all the way out, just pressing insistently against it every so often as not to overwhelm him.

Blaine was a wreck, his skin was flushed, his hair was curling out of its gel and he was covered in sweat. He was so warm the metal under his hands was hot and slippery from his sweaty palms and he couldn’t grip it properly. He opened his eyes trying to focus, it took a few seconds as he seemed blinded by the pleasure, he was right in thinking the scarves had come really loose and were are danger of untying but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes fell shut again and he got lost in the feeling.

“Ah!” Blaine yelped as Kurt added another finger, there was a slight burn but it felt so fucking good and Blaine was getting greedy for more of that feeling. He pushed down harder, starting to slightly rock the bed. They had actually moved the bed away slightly months ago as they discovered it banged against the wall when they got into this state. So Kurt was not worried in the slightest, just so fucking turned on at the sight.  
Blaine was moaning loud, a constant stream of obscenities falling from his lips. He loved unravelling him, getting rid of his dapper persona. Seeing another side to him that no-one else had ever seen. Kurt made him this way; his touch did things, made Blaine feel things he had never felt before. 

He licked his lips, desperate for some moisture, his mouth had gone dry from breathing so harshly, his dick was straining in his boxers and he felt like he was going to come in pants just from the sound of Blaine any second. His moans were getting steadily higher in pitch and Kurt pressed up against his prostate harder. “Oh Kurt, Kurt, gonna come. I’m-gonna-come!” Kurt’s fingers were squeezed and he watched in awe waiting. The spasming came first, Blaine’s ass clenching around his fingers as he orgasmed, a long moan ripping from him and his body tensing. He kept on fucking, massaging around the gland, working him through it as he watched thick streams of come paint Blaine’s chest.

Blaine was whimpering and swallowed thickly as Kurt gently pulled his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty. He groaned. Blaine had pulled his hands free and was resting an arm over his face as his chest heaved but he was given no recovery time as he found himself flipped onto his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. A hand smacked his legs open, and then he felt Kurt’s hands pulling his cheeks apart and he could do nothing but moan as he felt the head of Kurt hot, hard cock pushing into him, making cry out as it pressed against his most sensitive part.

Kurt had no mercy, he could feel Blaine trembling from his core, hear him struggling to breathe but he knew his boyfriend and this was Blaine’s favourite part. Kurt couldn’t keep quiet as he stretched Blaine, he was so fucking tight around his cock it almost hurt. He knew they probably needed some more lube but the friction felt so good and if Blaine had any complaints he would say. He grabbed the boy by the hips, holding him tight as he slammed into him, having to shift slightly to the right to hit his prostate. Blaine felt weak under him for a few minutes and just laid there burying his face into the pillow to muffle his cries.

Kurt snaked his hand around Blaine smearing his come across his chest, he placed his hand over his heart, so convinced he could feel it beating through his skin. He pulled him up, making him squeak in surprise as he was suddenly sat on Kurt’s lap. He wrapped his hand into Kurt’s hair pulling him closer as he started to grind on him, his legs were shaking and hurt from the position but he didn’t care, he wanted Kurt to come. His eyes were screwed tight and he fumbled around for Kurt’s hand to hold as the boy started to suck hard on his neck. “Mmmm...” He sighed, leaning his head back against his lover. Kurt’s pace increased and Blaine tried to keep up.

A calloused hand found its way to his cock, circling it and wanking him roughly. Blaine bit his lip harshly, trying not to moan too loud as he was right by Kurt’s ear. He wanted to bat his hand away as it was too much, but after a few seconds he could feel himself going again. He eyes fluttered closed.  
“I love you baby.” Kurt muttered still mouthing at his neck and biting into his shoulder, his hand slipped down of Blaine’s dick to tug at his balls. It really was too much and he came again this time with no warning, cum covering Kurt’s hand and dripping onto the bed. Blaine would have fell forwards as he came if Kurt hadn’t quickly grabbed him and pulled him back to kiss him messily before thrusting forward a few more times and coming inside him. 

Kurt was overwhelmed but even post-orgasm managed to lay Blaine down gently, back onto his hands and knees as he stumbled away trying to find some wipes or tissues. He got rid of the condom and cleaned Blaine up, struggling to help him under the duvet as he was drifting, they snuggled against each other silently agreeing for a nap.

“I love you, baby.”

“Mmmm.” 

Blaine was out cold with a content grin covering his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt link [here](32650.html)
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
